Find You
by xsourwolfy
Summary: [AU]Christmas time is here and Barry and Caitlin get away from the bustling Central City for some quiet time in a cabin. [Snowbarry one shot.]


_Author's Note:_ So, this was given to me as a prompt by my sister. Cabin was the word that was used and I figured I would write some Snowbarry with it. Enjoy!

* * *

North of Central City sat a solitary cabin, snow decorating the outside of the building; much like a gingerbread house one made in school with elegant frosting layering the rooftop and the windows. The frost clinging to the windows created odd shapes or patterns. The snowfall had covered at least seven inches of the wooded earth, painting a perfect winter wonderland for those residing within the cabin itself. Inside, the crackling of firewood gave off a pleasant sound, the aroma of the burning item enticing. Other aromas circled within the heated room; pine from the Christmas tree, chocolate from the kitchen.

Barry Allen sat in a recliner, his back pressed firmly into the cushions. He let out a sigh, relief allowing him to find comfort within the confines of the little cabin; a getaway he had needed for some time. It was difficult, at times, taking care of the city while concealing his identity as the Flash and juggling his job at the CCPD. It wasn't that he disliked his duties, Barry enjoyed saving those in need and he definitely enjoyed his scientific research at the CCPD. It was just that he, like everyone else, deserved a much needed break; even if it was short lived. He shut his eyes momentarily, taking in every sound and every scent that invaded his every sense, every inch of his entire being.

The smell of hot chocolate came closer to his nose, prompting him to open his eyes.

"I hope this is good enough. It's only from the little packets that were in the cabinets." The caramel haired brunette much preferred homemade hot chocolate, but she'd settle.

"It's perfect." Barry responded, a small smile lighting up his face as he retrieved the small mug that was extended in his direction.

Carefully, Caitlin took it upon herself to hold her mug with both hands but gently climb onto Barry's lap.

The other brunette lightly sipped on his hot chocolate, the smooth and rich substance slid across his tongue. "Perfect." He repeated, a pleasant tone in his voice while he peered at his significant other.

After Caitlin's revelation that she'd needed to move on from Ronnie's death, it hadn't taken long for Barry to come to the same conclusion with Iris. Neither did it take long for the pair to recognize a spark between them, igniting into something more; something that neither of them had been prepared for. However, it blossomed and bloomed into something marvelous; something soft yet sweet.

Caitlin let her own smile paint her face, her lips curving upward as she stared into Barry's emerald hues, chestnut eyes melting into his. "I'm glad you think so. I do, too." Caitlin agreed, sipping on her own drink. Settling against Barry, she peered at the dainty Christmas tree which sat in the corner, presents littered beneath it. "This isn't too much, is it? I wouldn't want it to overwhelm you." Were they moving too fast?

"No, no. It doesn't overwhelm me at all. It's nice." Barry answered, completely honest in his words.

His promise made her smile widen, joy lighting up her face; the faint glow of the Christmas lights strung upon the tree splashed upon her face, reds and greens falling upon her skin. "I don't think it's overwhelming either."

"Good," Barry took his free hand and moved it to Caitlin's back, rubbing it comfortingly.

A hum radiated from her lips and she carefully leaned into Barry further, causing the male to wrap his arm tightly around the brunette. Having Barry around allowed her heart to fill full – something she hadn't felt in a _long_ time. Her face came into the crook of his neck, Caitlin nuzzled her face into Barry, a show of complete affection. It was the little signs that showed the two were definitely into each other and comfortable around each other.

The male took another sip of his drink before setting it aside on the table next to the recliner. Once his other hand was free, he wrapped it, too, around his girlfriend, securing her in his arms as if he never wanted to let go.

"You know what I love about this?" Caitlin's voice was light, not wanting to be invasive to the peaceful setting surrounding the pair.

"Hm?"

"No calls from work, no people that need saving at this particular moment, no responsibilities. It's just you and me." She confided in the male, the smile before still pressed onto her face.

This caused a slight chuckle from Barry, a gleeful feeling shooting through his veins, his heart pumping just a tad quicker than it had a moment prior. "I love it too." He said, removing an arm from around Caitlin's form. He used his freehand to push some of her locks behind her ear, wanting to see more of her face. Gently, Barry moved his hand under her chin and prompted her head to rise ever so slightly. His eyes burned into hers, creating a shiver down his spine despite the heated area.

Leaning inward, he kissed her delicately, his mouth melding perfectly with her own. She kissed him back, careful to be mindful of the hot cup still within her hands. Barry reached for the item, placing it upon the table right next to his. Using both his hands, he placed them upon her face, holding her there in a tender way. Slowly, he kissed her more passionately, almost eagerly, as if he couldn't get enough of the brunette. Caitlin returned every ounce of the kiss, allowing every inch of her body to warm at the touch of Barry Allen.

After a moment, she parted, her forehead still in contact with Barry's. Her eyes slowly peeled open and she found his eyes, an intense stare boring holes right through her own eyes if they could. This caused her to swallow slowly, a small breath falling from her lips as she exhaled and he too, followed with his own exhale. She could make out every fleck of blue within his eyes, see the swirling of love residing behind them, despite the words not being spoken aloud. It caused her lip to quiver, and she hoped he couldn't see the somewhat vulnerable state she was in. Caitlin hadn't felt this way since Ronnie, this was new to her again but it was exhilarating and exciting, despite the pair blooming in a slower fashion.

"Every time we're together, I feel happy." Barry began. "I feel whole. Something I haven't felt in a long time. You fill this gaping hole that I've been trying so hard to fill on my own. After my mother died, I let it consume me and I've worked so hard to try and pick myself up." He explained, his eyes still intense and deep in her direction. "But, you make it easier, Caitlin. You fill that space and it feels _good_." He emphasized the last of his words, hoping it would resonate with her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I think I'm falling in love with you. And, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Caitlin's lips dried as he spoke, a nervousness wracking her to the core. Yet, at the same time, her entire body screamed with the same delight, knowing that Barry filled a hole within her in his own way, she could say he did the exact same for her. Her eyes began to reflect the same love within them that Barry's shone. His revelation caught her by storm and she wasn't exactly sure how to respond as she fell rather breathless within his arms. Leaning into him again, Caitlin brought her lips crashing into his, kissing him with more intensity than she had previously. As she received his kiss, each movement of his hands on her back set her body ablaze with bliss, her own hands falling around his neck. She hoped this kiss showed Barry that she felt the same way about him; that she yearned to fall in love with Barry Allen for everything he was, everything she adored about him.

His own body ignited with a fire consuming his veins, his heart beating wildly against his chest. He was certain she could feel it as her hands ran downward from his neck and settled against him, right above his heart. Gingerly, he pulled away from the brunette, trying to catch his own breath, his eyes closed from the intensity of the kiss. When they opened, they caught a grin that splayed across Caitlin's face; a grin he'd never seen before but he soaked it up, memorized each dimple and crevice of her face. A gentle hand stroked the side of her face.

"I feel the same way, Barry." She finally stated, her eyes radiating into his, melting his core effortlessly. "I want to fall in love with you, more than you could ever know. More than I've ever wanted to with anyone else. I want all of you; the good, the bad, _everything_." She emphasized her own words, causing a smile to flicker across Barry's face this time.

"I'm glad you want the same thing." Barry took a hand away from her face and placed it above her own, holding her hands tighter to his chest, giving them a sincere squeeze, hoping she'd definitely feel his erratic heartbeat. "I want this." He concluded, repeating her words.

She let out a content sigh, her hands feeling the pulsating beneath his chest. Her own heartbeat imitated his, causing her to fall into a more content state of mind. Caitlin embedded everything about this moment into the memory bank of her mind; the smells, the way his eyebrows gently knit together, the soothing feeling of his hands upon hers. This was something special, something the rest of the world couldn't touch and she relished in every second of it, feeling complete in every way possible.


End file.
